Cruise romances
by SomethinSpecial
Summary: its their summer before high school and sakura got tickets to go on a cruise with her 3 friends. They meet the boys...in a spa..and just met sakura's and ino's rivals Pairings...Sasusaku shikaino naruhina nejiten
1. just getting on

Girls I have a surprised for you. What Sakura what??!!! Ino, Ten-ten, and Hinata cried. She waved four tickets in the air. Tickets going on a cruise. They were one of my b-day presents from my parents. Since they will be going away for the summer and they gave me tickets to take you guys on a cruise with me. Oh I almost forgot, your parents already agreed of you guys going for the whole summer basically.

Thanks you're the best Forehead. No prob Ino-pig. Ten-ten and Hinata whispered to each other and agreed that this would never get old. We are also leaving tomorrow and you guys are sleeping here tonight to so see ya guys later cuz we got some packing to do.

4 Hours of later

Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata all arrived in front of Sakura's house wait screw that I meant mansion (A/N they all had mansions and they live in the same neighborhood as the boys but they never met before but Neji and Hinata live in the same house)

Ino had two LARGE suitcases with a coach bag. Ten-Ten and Hinata both had Two big suitcases each a prada or channel bag. After their diner and all, the girls were so excited thy fell asleep instantly.

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

clank - Ten-Ten threw a shuriken at the clock but… it was weapon proof (A/N I guess somebody was prepared.)

Ten-Ten Finally that damn clock stopped ringing

Ino I know it was really annoying

Sakura I'm glad my clock was weapon proof

Ten-Ten sorry

Sakura it's ok

It was six o'clock in the morning and the girls got dressed and went into the limo that was awaiting for them with their luggage. Ino was wearing a purple tube top, jeans, and three inch boots. Sakura was wearing a pink and cherry tube top, khaki Capris, and gold, pink and black converse. Ten-Ten was wearing an emerald halter top, brown cargo pants, and brown slipons. Hinata was wearing a light lavender halter top, a long brown skirt and black slipons. The four of them went into the limo and decided to go to the spa after they arrive. All of them full stepped out of the limo and the limo driver and his assistants helped them get to the gate and all and helped with the luggage

Limo driver Sakura-san, Ino-san, Ten-Ten- san, and lastly Hinata- san have a safe cruise trip and vacation.

Sakura we will and thank you o I will call u if we need a ride back.

The four of them entered their extreextraextrasuitesuite room. It was like a apartment room but a bit larger. They chose their own bedrooms and put down their luggage. They changed into their bathing suits and headed for the spa with their waterproof ipods.


	2. the spa, chat and some rivals

The four girls arrived at the spa. And they went to the warm section and slowly went in. they turned on their waterproof ipods (A/N I want one I have a white video)

Sakura: Lip Gloss- Lil Mama Ino: Girlfriend- Avril LavingeTen-Ten: Bu de bu ai (have to love) –Wilber Pan Hinata: Déjà vu- Beyonce

Their music was playing and interrupted by a spiky blonde with whiskers shouting CANONBALLLL!!!! Naruto you baka ur supposed to relax in the spa not cannonball into it. Sasuke-teme that's mean and now people are staring at us. At this time hinata was thinking- wow that Naruto is kinda cute and that looks like Neji. Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto. While Naruto and Sasuke were debating, Sakura was staring at Sasuke's perfectly body and blushed. Shikamaru waded in and just happen to sit by Ino and she blushed so much that she made a cherry look pale.(A/N poor cherry I like cherries T.T) Neji turned around to see who this familiar source of chakra was. H…Hinata-sama what are you doing here? Well if you must know I'm on summer vacation with my friends, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Sakura.She replied innocently and added what are you doing here? My friend Sasuke invited Naruto, Shikamaru and me.

The pairings were talking to each other and found out they lived in the same neighborhood and were going to the same highschool after the summer. OMG Well look at the time its three thirty already!! Chill Ino I know we have to get ready but do you have to scare us gosh. I get your point Sakura but staying in water too long gives me wrinkles. I agree so lets go. Talk to you guys later on AIM, we will wait. See you guys at dinner. Bye! The four girls ran to their bedrooms and took a shower and changed into what the wore earlier and signed onto AIM. (A/N the usernames will somewhat be different from my other story because I'm in Taiwan at a golf course without internet at the moment so I can't see what the usernames so please excuse me)

_HyuugaPrincess_ signed on (Hinata)

_PopFlowrPrincess_ signed on (Ino)

_CherryBlossom4eva_ signed on (Sakura)

_WeaponMistress_ signed on (Ten-Ten)

_Ramenlovr4eva_ signed on (Naruto)

_TheSkyandNicePuffyClouds _signed on (Shika)

_UchihaAvenger_ signed on (Sasuke)

_ByuukagenMaster_ signed on (Neji)

HyuugaPrincess- hey guys

Ramenlovr4eva- wat up Hinata-Chan

HyuugaPrincess- fine .

ByuukagenMaster- u do noe we're stil here right???

Ramenlovr4eva- o hi Neji when did u guys come in?

ByuukagenMaster- da same time u did dobe

PopFlowrPrincess- interesting name Shika

TheSkyandNicePuffyClouds- jahjskaqaws23567sdfghtikfd

PopFlowrPrincess- o no…he's spekin in some weird language that only genius's understand….Sakura pleaz trans.

TheSkyandNicePuffyClouds-1qaz2wsx3edc4rfvv5tgb6yhn7ujm8ik,9ol0p;/-.

CherryBlossom4eva- he's fallen asleep hasn't he sasuke-kun

UchihaAvenger- let me c

UchihaAvenger- he's roling on his keyboard and wow he's asleep

PopFlowrPrincess- somebody's not speaking……Tenny!!!!! Speak

WeaponMistress-……wat?

PopFlowrPrincess- o noting wat were u doing?

WeaponMistress- shopping 4 weapons on this cruise's online shop

WeaponMistress- I just bought a bow and arrow

ByuukagenMaster- u do archery?

WeaponMistress- uhh yeah just Miss beauty over here broke me bow

PopFlowrPrincess- hey who told u 2 leave it on ur bed and I sat on it

ByuukagenMaster- o.0 wow

CherryBlossom4eva- u better wake shika up now or u guys will b late 4 dinner c ya guys like now..

_HyuugaPrincess_ signed off (Hinata)

_PopFlowrPrincess_ signed off (Ino)

_CherryBlossom4eva_ signed off (Sakura)

_WeaponMistress_ signed off (Ten-Ten)

_Ramenlovr4eva_ signed off (Naruto)

_TheSkyandNicePuffyClouds _signed off (Shika)

_UchihaAvenger_ signed off (Sasuke)

_ByuukagenMaster_ signed off (Neji)

The boys' room were across from the girls and they both walked out the same time and the boys decided to walk the girls to dinner and then out of nowhere…….What the hell do you think your doing FOREHEAD!!! Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Ino beating the heck out of Maziko(Sakura's rival). Ughh how many times do I have to tell you I will beat up anyone who calls Sakura that but me. Get your filthy pig-hands off her Ino-pig mphhhhffffffff. How many times do I have to tell you that I will beat up anyone up who calls Ino that but me...Mariko….but I'll let you off today cuz im being nice. Ino and Sakura both said. Tsch Wateva lozer and Maziko ran off to Sasuke. Hi!!!! I'm Maziko your hot (drool), want to go ount on a date with me (bats eyelashes) Hn was all she got in reply and after a second or two he on Sakura lets go. –Coming Sasuke-kun- and Sakura ran towards him. Mariko was trying to talk to Shikamaru but failed. He didn't even see her coming his way he just walked up to Ino and grabbed her hand and ran up to catch up with the others. (A/N im going to stop for now cus im typing in the car and its making my head hurt.)


End file.
